El demonio y la cria
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: una nueva mision tiene el caza-demonios esa es, cuidar, proteger y ayudar a un niño a encontrar a su padre, que pasara durante esta mision...
1. el niño

Hola bueno esta es mi primera historia en esta seria o videojuego como quieran verlo jaja, bueno espero qe sea de su total agrado disfruten de la lectura….

**El demonio y la ****cría.**

**Cap1;**

-Valla hago yo el trabajo sucio y tu te quedas con la paga.-decía un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Mientras comía una rebanada de pizza y miraba de reojo a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-Ya calla dante, que aun me debes dinero.-le responde la mujer la cual poseía ojos bicolor. Ella lo miro de reojo mientras terminaba de beber de su bebida.- bueno es hora de irme, nos veremos en otro trabajo.-dice la pelinegra mientras se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la salida.

-Espero que a la otra me pagues bien.-dice dante mientras terminaba de comer su rebanada de pizza. Al oír esto lady solamente ríe y sale de allí dejando a dante, solo y con una pizza grande enfrente de el.

Después de varios segundos dante ya había demorado media pizza cuando en eso una persona entra a la cafetería, dante devorando a un su rebanada de pizza mira a esta persona de reojo, era un niño al parecer el cual vestía una sudadera y unos pantalones color negros, mientras encima de su cabeza llevaba una gorra cubriendo sus ojos no solo la gorra si no también los mechones de su cabello que sobresalían de este.

-Hmm.-dante no dijo nada decidió seguir comiendo su rebanada de pizza y toda la que faltaba.

El niño se sentó en un banco mientras esperaba a que lo atendiera, puso ambas manos en el rostro expresando que estaba aburrido. Dante seguía mirando al niño de reojo, después desvió la mirada al sentir que el niño iba a voltear hacia el. En cambio el niño voltea y mira todo el lugar, después de varios segundos llega la camarera a atenderlo.

-Hola pequeñín que deseas comer.-dice la camarera mientras mira al niño.

-Quiero helado de fresas con crema.-dice el niño mientras la camarera acierta con la cabeza.

En ese momento dante se había aburrido por lo cual se levanto de su asiento y procedió a irse de allí no sin antes dejar el dinero en la mesa, tomando sus armas y su espada. Para después quedar fuera de la cafetería, dante miro hacia el cielo el cual estaba totalmente estrellado. En esos momentos dante maldijo mil veces el simple hecho de haber venido caminando en vez de usar aquel auto que dejo en su oficina después de todo serviría de ayuda en esos momentos y mas con una noche así, imagínense a todas las chicas que pudo haber conseguido.

Dante estaba tan consumido en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia de que alguien lo observaba detrás de unos botes de basura. En fin dante estaba apunto de comenzar a caminar de vuelta a su oficina cuando en eso siente como alguien o algo se golpea con el. Dante mira de reojo hacia atrás y mira al niño que anteriormente había estado viendo, cuando esta dentro de la cafetería.

-Disculpe.-dice el niño para después pasarle a un lado e irse caminando, y para desaparecer de la vista de semi-demonio.

Dante no dijo nada, solamente dio la media vuelta y camino por el otro lado, pasaron varios minutos que para dante se le hicieron eternos debido a que estaba aburrido, no había nada interesante en esa noche, incluso si lady o trish vinieran a pedirle un trabajo lo aceptaría de lo aburrido que estaba en esos momentos, aunque de alguna Manero o otra no dejaba de pensar en aquel niño debido a que cuando entro a ese lugar sintió la presencia de un demonio, eso hizo que se alarmara, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, debido a que nada malo había sucedido.

En otro lado, el pequeño que anteriormente se había topado con dante fuera y dentro de la cafetería, estaba caminando tranquilamente, mientras miraba perdidamente un collar que colgaba de su cuello, mirando detenidamente la fotografía que había allí dentro del collar. El pequeño seguía caminando, cuando en cuestión de segundos el niño se detiene, mientras mira como una guadaña pasa enfrente de el.

-Valla parece que nunca puedo tener un momento a solas verdad.-dice el pequeño mientras mira como la guadaña es retirada de la pared y regresa a su dueño rápidamente.

-Tu…sangre.-dice un demonio mientras mira al niño.- quiero tu sangre…esa sangre que es…-dice el demonio acercándosele.- tan deliciosa.

-Aléjate.-dice el niño mientras da un paso hacia atrás.

En otro lado…

Dante iba caminando tranquilamente y aburrido, cuando en eso siente la presencia de un demonio y no solo eso comienza a oír ruidos a lo lejos de allí.

-Valla al parecer, siempre habrá diversión.-dice dante divertido mientras corre rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provienen los ruidos y aquella presencia demoníaca.

En cuestión de segundos dante había llegado al lugar de los hechos y se sorprendió al ver lo que ocurría y era nada mas ni nada menos que el niño menor estaba siendo rodeado de demonios. Mientras este mantenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-Hey niño sal de aquí.-dice dante mientras toma a rebelión y corre a la acción.

-El que debería irse eres tu.-dice el niño con la mirada baja.- ellos me quieren a mi.- al decir esto todos los demonios se le echan encima al niño. Dante mira la escena plepejo y sin mirar hacia atrás el rápidamente corre a salvar al niño.

-Maldita seas.-dice dante mientras mata algunos demonios.- al parecer eres un niño tonto, no deberías dejar que ellos te maten, que es lo que quería tu madre.-dice dante mientras degollar algunos demonios y a otros los parte por la mitad.

-Mi madre…-dice el niño cuando en eso siente tomo alguien toma su brazo y lo jala.

-Ven para aca.-dice dante mientras jala del menor sacándolo del grupo de demonios que tenia encima.

-Usted.-dice el niño mientras lo mira, para después ser empujado por dante manteniéndolo fuera del lugar de combate.

-Vete de aquí pequeño.-dice dante mientras saca sus armas gemelas y comienza a disparar. Pero el niño no hacia caso solamente se quedo allí sentado en el suelo mirando, dante se dio cuenta de esto.- al demonio lárgate de aquí niño.

-No me iré.-dice el niño cuando en eso un demonio se acerca hacia el por la espalda por lo cual el niño al sentir dicha criatura cerca, solamente volteo hacia arriba para mirar al demonio que tenia enfrente apunto de devorarlo.

Cuando en eso un arma de fuego se oyó, tanto dante como el menor miraron a la misma dirección para ver a lady la cual al parecer por arte de magia o por suerte había llegado allí.

-Valla dante, es raro mirarte por aquí.-dice lady mientras le dispara a varios demonios.

-Si vienes aquí a molestarme, será mejor que te vallas que no ando de humor.-dice dante mientras derrotaba y desintegraba a varios demonios de un solo tiro.

-Vamos dante, solamente busco un poco de diversión.-dice lady mientras también mataba a varios demonios, en eso lady mira de reojo al niño el cual aun estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolos.- hey dante, ¿quien es el pequeño?.-dice lady con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos.

-No lo se.-responde dante totalmente serio y concentrándose en los demonios que tenia enfrente.- hey niño ya te dije lárgate de aquí.-dice dante mientras el menor se para de pie.

-Ustedes son caza demonios.-dice el menor mirandolos como seguian peleando, después de pasar varias horas, dante y lady habian terminado de matar a todos los demonios, mientras que el niño los seguia mirando sentado en la acera del suelo.

Dante guarda sus armas, mientras toma su espada rebelión y lo coloca detrás de su espalda. Mientras lady hace lo mismos con su armas. Ambos miranron al niño el cual no dejaba de mirarlos.

-Hey mocoso.-dice dante refiriendose al niño, este en cambio lo mira.- te dije que te fueras por que no me hiciste caso.-dice dante mientras mira al menor.

-Me da igual.-responde el menor.- ademas yo no le hago caso a ancianos como usted.-dice el menor mientras el comentario de el, hace reir a lady, pero a dante lo hace enojar.

-Para tu información tengo 20 años mocoso.-dice dante con rabia en vez de enojo.

Como sea.-dice el menor levatandose.- en fin tengo que irme, debido a que tengo una mision.-dice el menor.

-Mision tu.-ahora dante se hecho a reir.- no me digas, tu no podrias ni siquiera sobrevivir a esta cuidad solo, por que no regresas con tu madre, seguro alli estaras a salvo.

-No puedo.-dice el menor mientras camina desapareciendo de la vistas de los caza demonios.

-Valla que pequiñin mas raro.-dice lady mientras mira a dante.- ahora dante, creo que te tendre que cobrar por este servicio.

-Me da igual.-dice dante ya enojado.

Pasaron varias horas de camino dante estaba muy cansado, tal vez por que todo ese dia se la habia pasado ayudando a la señorita armas, nomas para que no le pagaran y como escusa metiendo a la deuda que tenia con ella, como forma para no pagarle, ademas de que le salvo la vida a un mocoso niño del cual ni siquiera agradecio para nada, ese no era su dia. Lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su oficina darse una ducha bien fria e irse a dormir, para después levantarse a la hora que le diera la gana. Dante estaba tan casado en ese momento, entonces miro no muy a lo lejos su oficina con ese enorme letrero que debia devil may cry. Pero su sorpresa crecio al ver a alguien sentado en las escaleras.

-Que demonios.-dice dante mientras se taña los ojos para mirar lo que tenia enfrente, y eso era al mocoso por el cual, el habia sacrificado su vida para salvarlo.- hey, niñato.-dice dante mientras mira al menor,

, este en cambio lo mira de reojo.

-Que hace aquí anciano.-dice el niño mirando a dante.

-Ya te dije niñato que no soy anciano, tengo 18.-dice dante ya sacado de quicio.

-Que .-le responde el menor mirándolo. Dante solamente tomo aire profundamente, para no matar a un niño humano por ser tan fastidioso, es mas era peor que la pequeña paty.

-Que demonios haces fuera de mi local.-dice dante mirando al menor y contando mentalmente hasta un millón.

-No se, la verdad me mandaron aquí.-dice el menor mirando a dante.

-Quien.-dice dante ya con espuma en su boca, como si de un perro rabioso fuera.

-Vergil.-dice el menor y dante lo mira sorprendido, acaso su hermano mayor había mandado aquí aun niñato, mal agradecido por cierto.

-Ahora si lo mato.-dice dante mientras saca su arma de color negro.

**Continuara…..**

**Aquí dejandoles esta historia, jejeje es mi primera espero que les gusten, okei , arigato por leer…**

**Zayonara….**


	2. nos vamos con vergil

**El demonio y la ****cría.  
>cap2; nos vamos con vergil.<strong>

En esos momentos dante estaba caminando rumbo a la casa de su hermano mayor, mientras cargaba al pobre niño en su brazo como si de un balón de fútbol americano fuera, además iba bien, pero bien enojado, que el rostro que tenía en esos momentos no tenia precio.

-Oiga anciano a donde vamos.-decía el menor aburrido mientras volteaba a ver a dante.

-Cállate.-dice dante fastidiado, mientras en esos momentos lo único que quería estar a su casa y no levantarse hasta que fueran las 3 de las tarde del día siguiente.

-Viejo.-dice el menor mientras mira adelante y no muy a lo lejos miran la mansión en la cual vergil vivía.

En ese instante vergel estaba cómodamente sentado en su sofá, leyendo un libro cuando en eso oye que están azotando la puerta, y según el ruido era pateada por alguien que no estaba de buen humor. Vergil solamente se levanto de mala gana, abrió la puerta y miro a un dante enojado y a un niño en sus brazos el cual ya estaba fastidiado de que lo cargaran asi. Vergil solamente los miro y después cerro la puerta les dio la espalda y camino de nuevo al sofá.

Mientras que afuera el pequeño volteo a ver a dante, este comenzó a reír debido a la forma en la cual trato su hermano, segundos después la puerta fue derriba y arriba de el estaba dante el cual sostenía su arma izquierda y miraba a vergil como si este fuera su próxima victima.

-Me debes una puerta, dante.-dice su hermano mientras lo mira de reojo desde el sofá sin despegar su vista del libro que sostenía en su manos.

-Me da lo mismo.-dice dante fastidiado, mientras le lanza al menor que tenia en brazos, este en cambio cae al suelo sentado.

-Hey anciano eso duele.-se queja el menor mirándolo de mala gana.

-Me vale, mocoso mal agradecido.-dice dante pautándole con el arma.- ahora tu mal agradecido.-refiriéndose a su hermano.- por que me mandas a este mocoso a mi local.-dice dante mirando a su hermano, este en cambio lo mira y cierra los ojos para después ponerse de pie.

-Por la misma razón por la cual lo trajiste.-dice vergil mirando a su hermano, este lo miraba con cara de no entiendo.- también me estaba fastidiado.-esto contesto de todo a dante y luego su mirada se volvió seria.

-Y la única forma de desquitarte fue me fuera mi local a fastidiarme también.-dice dante furioso.

-Por supuesto, este mocoso es muy bueno en eso.-dice vergil sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Oigan no me gusta que me digan mocoso.-dice el menor mirando al par de gemelos.

-Cállate.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían hablando entre si.

-Sabes no quiero tener este mocoso, cerca de mi asi que te lo regalo.-dice dante mientras da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida.

-Entonces no te pagare, hermano.-dice vergil y en ese instante dante se detuvo.

-Como que pagarme.-dice dante mirando a su hermano.

Vergil voltea a ver al niño de reojo, esta ya estaba ojeando el libro que momentos antes el había estado leyendo.

-Bien.-dice dante llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Necesito que te lleves a este con su padre.-dice vergil mientras da comienza a reír.

-Jajaja estas loco, seré un mata demonios.-dice dante.- pero nunca una niñera de mal agradecidos.-dice mirando al niño.

-Entonces no tendrás 5 millones de pesos.-dice vergil a dante, este lo miro de reojo y después al niño.

-Dime que tengo que hacer.-dice dante ya convencido.

Como te dije, encuentra el padre de este niño, entrégaselo el me mandara una carta diciéndome que ya se encuentra con el y yo te pago.-dice vergil tomando asiento en su sofá.- y podrás pagarme la puerta que acabas de tirar y tus deudas.

-Por mi esta bien.-dice dante y se le queda viendo.- haber dime desde cuando haces obras de calidad.-dice dante curioso mientras mira a su hermano mayor.

-Desde el momento en que e niño te fastidio.-dice vergil.- la cara que tenias hace unos momentos no tenia precio, es mi parte para agradecerle al niño.

-Da igual.-dice dante para después mirar al niño.- hey mocoso, ¿dime cual es tu nombre?-dice mientras no dejaba de verlo.

-Dark.-responde el menor mientras miraba el libro.

-Bien Clark.-dice dante.- vamonos si quieres encontrar a tu padre.

-Allí voy.-dice el menor mientras lo sigue y se detiene.- y mi nombre es dark no Clark.-dice el menor molesto, esto provoca una sonrisa a dante.

-Nos vemos.-dice dante a su hermano mientras salen de alli.

Pasaron varias horas y cuando llegaron al local, eran las 12 de la noche por lo cual al llegar al local, dante se hecho en el sofá y cayo medio dormido, mientras que un niño de unos diez años lo miraba serio, y eso era por una razón, el no sabia en donde iba a dormir esa noche.

Dante levántate.-dice el menor, mientras que el mayor solamente entreabre su ojos y mira al niño.

-Que quieres.-dice este fastidiado es que ni siquiera dormir lo dejaría este niño.

-Donde dormiré.-dice el menor cruzado de brazos y mirando a dante.

-Donde quieres, pero déjame dormir.-al decir esto da media vuelta dándole la espalda al menor y quedando dormido.

-En donde sea.-dice mirando a su alrededor, en eso se dirige hacia la silla que hay enfrente del escritorio y se hecha a dormir. Al día siguiente, en las calles una niña de cabellos rubios iba caminando hacia un local llamado devil may cry, la razón era que dante le debía unas copas de helado de fresas, y ella quería ir en esos momentos a cobrárselas.

-Hey dante.-dice la pequeña mientras abre la puerta para no ver a nadie en el sofá, entonces dirigió su vista al escritorio y alli vio a alguien dormido al parecer con una revista en la cara (dante se la puso al niño mientras dormía).- maldito holgazán…-dice la pequeña de unos 10 años de edad mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

La pequeña rubia al estar enfrente de la silla le dio una patada cosa que provoco que la persona que estuviera allí saliera directo al suelo. Ella se subió al escritorio con ayuda de la silla y miro a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-A la otra dante se te veo de holganza veras como….-se cayo al ver que se trataba de un niño, del cual se le hizo atractivo debido a su rostro que parecía de un ángel medio somnoliento, este ángel en cambio su rostro a una furioso.

-Que diablo eres para despertarme.-dice el niño totalmente enojado.

Ella en cambio miro al niño con cierta expresión de enojo y al mismo tiempo un rubor salía de sus mejillas.

-Mas bien.-dice ella.- quien eres y donde esta dante.-dice la infante mirando al otro infante, este solo hace una mueca.

-En esos momentos dante entra al local trayendo consigo una pizza y mira la conmovedora escena.

-Valla al parecer paty vino también.-dice dante con tono de fastidio en su voz.- lo único que me faltaba.

-Hey dante, en donde estabas.-dice paty mirando al llegado.

-Por allí, haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad.-responde dante mientras se dirige a su escritorio y mira dark.- tu vete este es mi lugar.

-Anciano.-responde el niño mientras se quita de alli y camina hacia la batería que había allí.- waaau.-dice el niño mientras mira el aparato musical.

-Hey dante quien es ese niño.-dice paty con "cierto" tono de curiosidad.

-Mi nueva misión.-responde dante dándole una mordida a su pizza.- por que tanta curiosidad niña.

-Nada, solamente eso curiosidad.-dice paty mientras se cruza sus brazos.

-Hey Clark.-dice dante llamando la atención del niño.- hace que tiempo la conoces.

-Que es Dark anciano.-dice el niño de mal humor.- pues desde hace.-se queda pesando.- 30 segundos. ¿Por qué lo dices?-dice el niño

-Por que esta niña ya tiene clavado sus ojos en ti.-al decir esto paty se sonroja, por el comentario e dante.

-Pues es una lastima.-dice dark mientras comienza a tocar la batería aun ritmo muy profesional.

-Por que.-dice tanto paty como dante de curiosos.

-Por que me gustan los hombres.-al decir esto dante se ahogo con el trozo de pizza, mientras paty se queda con la boca abierta.

-Entonces tu eres….-dice paty algo decepcionada mientras mira a dark.- eres gay.

Dark los mira de mala gana, y decide continuar con su ritmo de batería.

-Maldita sea, tengo que llamar a un desorientado con su padre.-dice dante riéndose cuando en eso es golpeado por una baqueta de venia de cortesía de dark.

-No soy ningún desorientado.-dice dark mientras mira de mala gana a dante.

-Si como sea Clark.-dice dante mientras sigue comiendo su pizza.

-No puede ser, y yo que pensaba que era el ideal.-decia paty en voz baja para si misma.

-Hey dante, cuando me llevaras con mi padre.-dice dark mientras mira al mayor, y se detiene de su ritmo de batería.

-Cuando me de la gana.-dice dante mientras a dark de reojo.- haber aun no entiendo eso de que te gusten los hombres niños.-parece que a dante se le intereso.

-Ja, dante si quieres tener una cita conmigo espérate 10 años mínimo no lo crees.-dice el menor burlonamente.- aunque a mi parecer no seria bueno, que yo siendo tan joven estaría con un anciano como tu.-dice esto en voz baja.

-Mocoso ya te dije que tengo 18 años.-dice dante enojado por sus comentarios.

-Me da igual, aun así eres anciano.-dice dark en ese momento dante enojado toma su arma negra y le dispara hacia a dark, par de segundos después ponemos ver la gorra de este cayendo en el suelo y rebelando algo que ni el mismo dante se esperaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que secreto anda detrás de este niño?<strong>

**¿Acaso será gay dark?**

**¿Dante acaso algún día saldrá con el?**

**¿Paty se quedara sin novio?**

**Estas y muchas preguntas mas se resolverán en casos de la vida XD mentira…**

**Aquí dejando la conti de la historia por suerte ya la tenia un poco adelantada jajaja weno espero que les allá gustado por ultimo**

_**Leilael**__**; **_me alegra mucho que te alla encantado la historia, espero que con este capitulo tu respuesta se alla resolvido y pues si a todos les gustan hacerle la vida imposible al pobre de dante jajjaa, bien espero que este cap alla sido del todo tu agrado y gracias por comentar…

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Cap3: el secreto de dark (no se lo pierdan habra drama XD, bueno en verdad no pero quien sabe)**


End file.
